


小狗和你

by AwakeningYume



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex, 卡特纳：芳心纵火犯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeningYume/pseuds/AwakeningYume
Summary: 你是小狗喜欢的姐姐类型，狗狗Callum下个月才满17岁，用了全世界最过时的梗！梦女就是很土。
Relationships: Callum Turner/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章啥好看的都没有哈，但是我觉得后面应该会睡觉的所以打了那个tag

没写完论文的学生不配拥有新年假期，但这并不妨碍你们弄个酒精论文计划，去年的朗姆酒让你喝昏以后交了篇色情小说，事后道歉信写的比作业还长，今年Churchill提议你们去他家，总之比图书馆暖和。

Churchill的交友圈丰富到梦女文学难以容纳，一个期末party也能让你不认识的人比认识的人多，你喝到自以为文思泉涌的时候被室友拉去打牌，一群醉鬼能记得什么规则，结果大概是你输了或者赢了，你被起哄着关进壁橱，同时塞进来的还有一个完全不认识的巨型贵宾犬男孩。

壁橱的尺寸不太允许你们用别的姿势挤在一起，他闻起来像奶油和松饼，而你闻起来像宿醉的俄罗斯寡妇。

“七分钟！”  
关门之前一个红头发的男孩对你们挤眉弄眼地说，听起来就像午夜电话里的“七天”，窥私欲上头的青少年声称当代人的社交障碍需要50年代游戏来拯救。

对面的卷毛很自然地把手撑在橱门和橱顶上，这让你们多了一点活动空间，但也让你感觉完全被他困住了。即使喝到大脑化掉你也能感受到空气里的尴尬，柜子透过一点点光，让你勉强看得到他发红的脸和嘴唇。

你没话找话：“为什么被关进来的是我们？”

“因为你刚刚抽到了惩罚牌，而我是你的队友。”，他挑着眉毛，你毫无印象，什么时候分的队友？

“杰西呢？我以为她会是我的队友。”

“是的，但上一局她拿到了免死牌，以及你的朋友是第一个抓着你往壁橱走的。”，卷毛男生拿手指在你眼前晃了晃：“你还好吗？”

你晃晃脑袋，“并不，我随时都可能睡着。”

“没关系”，他凑近了一点，“我从来没有玩过这么古老的亲热游戏”，卷毛听起来有点犹豫，他闻了闻你的脖子，笑着说：“你闻起来像个…馊葡萄。”

他呼出的热气让你忍不住发抖，你不好意思地低着头，“我喝太多了，我现在都想不出来骂你的句子，那很难”，你干脆把脑袋撞在他胸口，算是反击。

“你闻起来很好…很热，很健康”，你真诚地说。

他实在很好看，这个游戏可能真的是被发明来赐福社交困难人群的，做梦都梦不到这么好的，他把你的头扶起来，“抱歉，但…你得让我亲你一下……”，你的脸被他控制着，你希望自己没有嘟嘴，那太傻了。

他在亲你之前认真地做了三次深呼吸，然后直冲冲地贴在你嘴巴上。

浅尝辄止，你甚至来不及头皮发麻，这是你快十年以来得到的第一个吻，而它在一秒钟之内就结束了，就像进球录像的最后一秒路过镜头的中后卫，你十分受伤，这个吻难道是什么小组作业吗？

你血管里的酒精被点燃了，你被敷衍了，你怒发冲冠。

而他开心得看起来快要用狗耳朵起飞了。

“我叫Callum，Cal也可以，如果你明天还能记得的话”

他拉起你的手亲了亲，外面的人好死不死开始敲门，他快速地抱了你一下又放开，然后推开了壁橱的门。你觉得自己醒酒了，不然不可能这么快想到装醉的点子，你抓住他的手臂，趁从壁橱出去的动作把自己摔进他怀里，闭着眼睛发誓自己睡着了。

你怀疑Callum捂住了你的耳朵，不然为什么外面的声音听起来这么朦胧，他说话的声音倒是因为胸腔振动还蛮清楚的，你室友过来试图扛走你，你瞪了她一眼让她别过来，她瞪回来还问卷毛需不需要帮忙报警。

你抬起头想求Cal带你回家，对着他的脸有点真的醒酒了。

乳臭未干、发梢带绿，脸红得像葱头，鼻子很挺很可观。

新年假期结束的第一天你就在教室门口被他堵到，Callum拿着两张电影票，问你能不能陪他去看，穿的像只大白熊，有人给他塞自己的电话号码，他问你能不能把你的给他，你说不行，那样的话你会每天都在等小高中生的短信。

“你该学学怎么健康恋爱了，每天都在等别人的短信是很不正常的。”，他停下脚步，认真地跟你沟通，你很喜欢这个。

电影看得你俩一起哭到肿，结束后他要送你回家，在地铁上把你圈在怀里，刚哭完的小红眼直勾勾地盯着你看，你警告他别哭了，他低着头蹭了蹭你的侧脸，哼哼唧唧，委屈得不行，你被他逗笑，他侧过脑袋亲你说 别笑啦。

他每天放学都来找你，有时候他会骑自行车，戴着黑色的毛线帽子，一头卷毛都被兜在里面，让人很想舔舔他被冻红的鼻子和耳朵。他问你周末能不能跟他过，你听完心脏都炸成花了。

“我家没人”，他补充。

你该拿出点成年人的气势吧至少。

他期待地拉着你的手臂乱晃，画面焦灼程度堪比求婚。

你小幅度地点点头。

“你在脸红”，他开心过度，你隔着三十厘米都能听到他脑子里开香槟的声音，也可能是你脑子里的，谁知道呢，他掐着你的胳肢窝把你提起来亲了一口，“为什么呀，你在想什么？”，你怒打狗头。


	2. 睡小狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum小狗明天生日，很抱歉不能给他写斯卡曼德骨科做生贺了，写来写去只有他和我睡觉还能顺利写下去，所以情人节就睡小狗吧🥺

Callum可能会直接带你去参观他的卧室，像寻常的坦诚的高中生那样，你问他带过多少女孩回来，他说出一个惊人的数子，然后你给出一个“还不错”之类的评价，他会把你按在床头再单手脱掉自己的卫衣，你们可能会在床和浴室之间消磨掉整个周末。

你确定自己什么都拒绝不了。

周五下午，他穿着白白的厚卫衣、戴了一个深蓝色的毛线帽，背着书包在楼下等你，你从台阶上扑过去，像只树熊抱着他，他蹭了蹭你的鼻子。

“我需要确认一下，今晚你要跟我走了”，Callum边亲你边说，他一只手扶着你后背，一只手托在你腿根上，你舔了舔他的舌头，告诉他是的。

路过便利店时你们买了货架上几乎所有款式的避孕套，他问你要哪种味道的时候你说不出话，又羞又恼地咬了一口他的手腕，他痛叫一声，售货员问有没有什么问题，你躲到他背后说没有。

你问脸红小白狗为什么想买这么多，他慢吞吞地说没有用过的都想尝试，你倒吸一口凉气，他紧张地补充：“没有要这次用完的意思！”

他给你做了小肉丸和蔬菜泥，还问你要不要煮点热红酒，你说不要了：“上次你说我闻起来像个馊葡萄……”，以后可以，但今晚不要。

“这次闻起来像小肉丸”，Callum把下巴放在你头顶上，跟你一起洗盘子，你抱怨他头好重，他蹭蹭你的脸，然后乖乖靠在你肩膀上，像只犯懒的大猫。

你们分开洗了澡，隔着淋浴房的一层磨砂玻璃，你躲在浴缸的泡泡里，Callum用淋浴房，以及磨砂玻璃基本没什么用，你看得面红耳赤，他洗完出来还傻笑着捏着你的下巴亲了一口，你抓着他的手跪起来，泡泡被你的乳房顶起来一片。

你穿着他的T恤坐在桌子上被他吹头发，他没有给你睡裤，意料之中，但是你连拖鞋都没有，只能叫他抱你回房间，你被他扔在床上时快要羞到自燃了。

他把卧室灯调暗了一点才走到床边，你伸手摸了摸他通红的耳朵，他说像小虫子在爬，你的耳朵也又红又烫，他俯身把你按倒在被子里，你的乳房顶在T恤上，凸出来两个小点，他用鼻子蹭了蹭，你酥酥麻麻地屈起膝盖想踢他，他顺势掰开你的腿，皱着眉头把你按回床上。

他吻了你一会就喘着粗气去啃咬你的脖子，你不知道自己什么时候搂住他的，也控制不了那些煽情的喘息，你大概叫出来了，因为他捂住了你的嘴巴，又亲了一下你的额头，才把另一只手坚定地伸进了你的T恤。

他抚摸着你的腰腹、后背和乳房，他揉了几下，他的手很大，你的乳房被他完全握在手心里，他几乎有点粗暴地推开你的T恤，舔了舔你的乳肉，你的乳晕都软软地涨了起来，只有奶尖被他叼着发硬。

“别吸了，Callum宝宝”，你咬着衣服的布料，他的卷毛脑袋贴在你身上，暖烘烘的呼吸让你小腹一阵酸，他含着你的乳房抬起头看了你一眼才啵地一声松口。他帮你脱掉T恤，他的勃起把睡裤撑出了帐篷，而你下面什么都没穿。

他一路又舔又咬着往下，勾着你的小腹，他的抚摸和亲吻温度都很黏人，让你很容易放松下来，他拉着你的手让你帮帮他，你隔着睡裤摸了摸他的尺寸过分的阴茎，他不满地抓着你的手塞进裆部，你还没反应过来就被那根过分硬热的肉棒蹭了满手心黏液。他撑在你身上，握着你的手心肏了几下，你仰躺着看他脱衣服，诱拐未成年人的实感扑面而来，他的手臂有着很好看的肌肉，但身体还是青少年的单薄。

他小心地把手掌探入你双腿之间，拇指抵着你的阴唇一通乱揉，来回摸了几次才找到那个柔软但过于闭合的入口，他努力地塞了半截中指进去，还用指腹好奇地刮了两下里面那块凹凸不平的肉壁。

“有感觉吗”，他抽出手指低声问你，熟练地给你垫了个枕头。

“还好，不是很痛，但是没有揉外面舒服”，你踩了踩他的胸口示意他继续。

他乖乖地揉了揉你阴道口的软肉，你呜呜直叫，他问你这是什么，你说不知道啊，神经长错位置了吧。他调整了一下姿势，掐着你的大腿把它们分得更开，你刚意识到他要做什么，下一秒他的发烫的鼻息就打在你的阴蒂上了，他亲了亲你的阴唇，他全身都很热，舌头也是，他舔了舔那块软肉，你颤抖着塌下腰。

Callum是个口唇期滞留的小孩，他吮吸着你的阴道口，舌尖拨弄着充血的黏膜，他在和你接吻。你控制不了自己的喘叫和颤抖，你能感觉到自己垫着的枕头已经被浇透了，湿乎乎的肉洞不停挤水出来，像是徒劳的分娩。

他顶着亮晶晶的鼻尖亲你，你被他舔得像发情期的蛇，你主动去摸了摸他的阴茎，他的回应像小狗一样急切，你揉着他软软的卷毛，他闭着眼睛闷哼，还用漂亮的鼻尖一下一下蹭你。他试着把中指再次推进你的身体，湿滑的肉壁挤压着他的手指，他想把自己硬得发痛的生殖器塞进去，世界上不会有更舒服的地方了。

“深一点，里面，想要”，你的阴道接纳了他的手指，但这远远不够，你鼓励他捅深一点，里面软软弹弹，他摸到了你的子宫口，每戳一下你都舒服得难以自控。他随手拿了一盒避孕套拆开，让你帮他戴上，你手指缝里沾了点润滑液，奶油味，你抹在他胸口。

他让你翻了个面，你跪趴在床上，屁股被他垫起来一个小三角，大阴唇鼓鼓的湿湿的露在外面，并着腿也藏不住。他捅进来的时候你痛到没办法放松，他舔着你的后颈，手掌托着你的小腹，没有给你适应的时间就继续了，你像一个麻烦的困局，而他决定一步一步把你肏开。

他的阴茎很大，他肏得一下比一下深，很快就抵在之前他摸到的那块平滑的顶部了，你忍不住叫了出来，他问你是这里吗，你胡乱点点头，你的子宫口疯狂分泌着腺液，他的侵入越来越顺滑，咕唧咕唧的水声和你忍着的喘叫都随着身体里拍打着的酸软潮水逸出。他停下来的时候你几乎忍不住摇着屁股蹭他，他让你趴在他身上，“想吻你”，他脸红着咕哝，眼皮都有点发红，下体抵在你腿缝里，还可怜兮兮的样子。

你笑着撑起上半身去吻他，他的嘴唇边都在冒汗，你也是，那个吻尝起来咸咸的。你扶着他坐下去，像是给小男生献祭，痛感和快感都满满当当。你想动得好一点，但小高中生毫不珍惜你的主动，他抱着你跪坐起来，你的膝盖勉强能碰到床单，但他一开始顶撞，你就只能坐在他的阴茎上挨操，他每一次都撞在你的子宫口。他问你这里能不能顶开，你答非所问。

“轻一点，轻一点Callum”，你从眼角到脖子都是眼泪，数不清是舒服的还是疼的，他把你按在自己的阴茎上磨，你能感觉到自己的淫水已经黏黏的流到你们的大腿上。

他揉着你的脸说：“别哭了”，下半身却不受控似的越肏越重，你的阴道深处几乎痉挛，“我想尿”，你小声叫他，他亲亲你，把你推倒在床上，阴茎完全钉在你的肉穴里，你颤抖着喷在他的耻毛上，他停下来抱着你委屈巴巴地说：“可是我还好硬。”

高潮后你软的一塌糊涂，他抱着你转了半圈，让你躺在他怀里，你的阴道口软软地吸着他，戳到深处还会带出来一点水，他从背后圈着你靠在床头，你侧过头跟他接吻，他快要到的时候又顶得毫无章法，你被他揉着阴蒂又吹了一次，他边射精边捅，享受着你的淫水浇在阴茎上的感觉。他拔出来以后取下避孕套丢掉又立即把阴茎埋了进去，你把他抱进怀里，感受着他硬硬的凶器逐渐恢复温顺才拔出去。

“唔，我想射在里面”，Callum用鼻子和嘴唇摩擦你的脸和散开的头发，“我想要内射。”

“明天睡醒以后好不好？”，你凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，你开始犯困，被他抱着又暖烘烘的，周末开始了吗，你迷迷糊糊地想。

他用手心兜着你的屁股，“现在可以吗？”，说着还摸了摸你的阴道口，“好湿哦”，他咕哝着，手指没什么阻碍就插进去了。他胡乱搅弄着，你不高兴地咬了他一口，他就凑过来亲亲你，然后把从你腿间抠出来的水抹在自己的阴茎上，硬邦邦地挤进你又肥又肿的阴唇。你被他弄得缺氧，叫声都弱了下来。

“别那么深，人类的阴道，只有，15cm”，你累得不行，断断续续地控诉，他脸红着低下头舔了舔你湿漉漉的眼尾，一边跟你道歉一边继续肏，他说你吃得下的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梦女文好难写，平白折磨卵子

**Author's Note:**

> 可以看出，周末去他家以后小狗就必须和我睡觉了！


End file.
